Dia Lethan
Early History Born on Nar Shaddaa, Dia soon became aware of the necessity of vigilance in order to survive. Her childhood wasn’t quite the one someone would wish for. Her mother left her and her father soon after giving birth and didn’t returned. Seeing the criminality throughout the streets she was led to the wish to become a security officer. There has been always need for those on Nar Shaddaa. Because she didn’t have any experience she was denied by most of the big security agencies. This led her to journey into the dark back streets to begin as bouncer for one of the shady bars. She quickly made a name for herself, as only few men could withstand her. Somehow she almost always managed to throw out the troublemakers either with calm talking or sometimes with brute force where some patrons already suffered fractures or cuts. But she was not always successful and one event will remain firmly in her mind for the rest of her life. One day, a madman ran into the bar and opened the fire. Dia was able to throw herself on him to prevent more injuries and deaths in the bar and to disarm him. But her boss was killed by the man. She was fired shortly afterwards as the new boss held her responsible for the event. In his opinion, she should have died instead of the bar’s patrons. Despite her setbacks, Dia’s work to save the lives of innocents did not go unnoticed by the big security agencies and one of them, SecTec Inc. approached her with an offer to join them. Initially as a Trainee and eventually in active personal security or guard duty. She went through paramilitary training in which she more and more learnt the tactics and strategies of security agencies. Soon she became one of the best of her class. Soon after her training, she was put into the active personal security but only the least rogues dared to come near her wards. First the persons were too mighty and on the other side the rogues were afraid of her as she was known as an ice cold killer if someone should try it. At least these were the rumors but the truth is that she never killed before except for simulated training fights. But she wouldn’t back off from killing someone if needed. And she needed to do it when an assassin tried to kill her current ward. In a hot tempered firefight in which her ward was able to flee and she killed the assassin she suffered several hits on her abdomen, breast and arms. Because of her training she was able to suppress most of the pain to win the fight and survive till her rescue. Still she wears the scars of the injuries on arms and abdomen with pride and still this event made her aware that she needed a better training than SecTec Inc. could offer. She quit and made her way towards the spaceport, headed towards an unknown future. Family and Friends Srota While escorting a ward to the icy planet Csilla, Dia made contact with the chiss Srota who helped her to survive on Csilla after her ward sent her away into the icy night. In the time they had together they grew together and became lovers. But it didn’t last for long, she had to leave soon after that when her ward called her again. They didn’t met again until she arrived a few years later on a small planet and contacted him suddenly. Shoan After the events on Csilla, Dia was in different conditions. She was pregnant by Srota. Most of the time she tried to hide that fact on work but when it got obvious she requested a transfer to administration of SecTec, getting a calm bureau job. After giving birth to Shoan she transferred back to active personal security, leaving Shoan in the secure hands of SecTec who cared for him while she worked. Still she couldn’t avoid that Shoan was involved in her work and it’s results. After the assassination attempt where she was injured, Shoan stayed by her side, waiting for her to recover from her injuries. Revan Jones Dia met Revan on the same small planet like Srota on their second encounter. Although it was just a friendship at first when Dia was shocked about finding Srota lost to another woman, Revan literally helped her out of it. On several other opportunities he helped her out of dangerous situations and was always by her side if needed. Soon it grew to more then just friendship, they became lovers. Outfits Dia mostly wears a set of urban camo combat trousers with a dark green tanktop, completed by combat boots. In cases where more is needed she wears a full combat armour which doesn't hinders her movements. OOC Picture made by Revan Jones, ner ribuur <3